Cause You're There For Me Too
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A Friends valentine..What secret has Monica been keeping from Chandler? Will this be the right time for Ross? and who is the valentine to heal Phoebe's broken heart. It's all your friends as they celebrate valentines with the ones they love...MC RR and J
1. Default Chapter

February 14th, the date was marked on the calendar. Chandler looked at it and smiled. This was to be their first Valentine's in the new house. He could hear the screams from the nursery and knew immediately who it was.

"I'm coming Erica." he said as he hurdled the stairs. Seeing the one man in her life to make everything right, suddenly made her smile.

"Daddy's here princess." he cooed. He looked around to see if Monica was about.

"Tomorrow is Valentines' Day and I want it to be special so me, you , and Uncle Ross are going to get mommy something very special." Chandler said as if the tiny baby understood. "So we are going to get you dressed and it looks like Mommy took Jack." Chandler lifted her tiny bottom to his nose and gave a foul look.

"First we are going to change the tinky diaper." he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Monica held up the red silk teddy. "Well girls what do we think?" she asked Phoebe and Rachel.

"I only say it's Chandler again Monica." Phoebe said.

"How's this one?" Rachel held up a lacy camisole with black ribbon and black lace. "Or maybe this one?" as she put the other one down and held it up.

"Very nice " sighed Phoebe. She really wasn't in the mood this Valentines Day. Mike had sent the papers over. As of 2/11, the marriage was over.

She wanted to be happy for her friends. Monica had a beautiful new house in Westchester and the babies she had prayed for. Chandler and her couldn't have been happier. Rachel was finally happy and settled and she had one person to thank for that …Ross. The games and the denial were over and with Emma, they had stayed together since she came back last May.

"Okay Mon what about you? Which of these would want your brother want to do your best friend?" asked Rachel.

Monica laughed at the irony of that line when she had asked Ross that. "Okay Rach , first of all, ewww and second the black one."

"So Pheebs what are your plans on Valentines?" Rachel asked as Monica shook her head. "Or not?"

"No I am going to have to get used to the idea that Mike and I are divorced. Maybe I can get some pointers from Ross?" she said. "Oh sorry Rach."

"No I am used to it, I think that's what is keeping him from doing it, actually.' Rachel said it out loud. His biggest fear. Another failed marriage.

"Well girls I think this is it." Monica said proudly. "This is the one."

"Do you think he'll ever propose?" asked Rachel.

"Of course he will, it's Ross." answered Phoebe.

"I don't know, when he was dating Emily he proposed after six weeks. I have never even heard the m word from his mouth." said Rachel.

"At least he never gave you a tape made by his ex girlfriend." said Monica. "To hear that woman's voice. Oh!"

"Yeah the Janice tape. I love you the way look tonight and every night." Phoebe did her best Janice impersonation."Heh Heh Heh!"

"I told him never again and if he even tries it, he will be sleeping on the couch." threatened Monica. "There's a lesson for you Jack, never give your girlfriend something your ex made for them." she said as she picked up the little boy from the stroller.

"Mommy is that supposed to make you pretty?" Emma innocently said as Rachel held up the see thru teddy. Rachel immediately hid the teddy from her innocent daughter. "Yes sweetie it's supposed to make mommy pretty for daddy."

"Pretty enough to do her." giggled Phoebe.

"Alright Joey." scolded Rachel. "Hey why don't you go visit Joey? Does he know about you and Mike yet?"

"Yeah but he just seems so busy with Deep Powder and everything." Phoebe said as she looked down.

"Yeah her and Joey? I always thought " Monica started to say.

Phoebe's mind began to wonder. Joey Tribbiani? Well he was hot and sweet and fun to be with . But was she ready to be with someone else so soon after Mike. She had slept with Jason Hurley after Monica broke up with him and everyone knew how long it took Ross to get over Rachel when they were on a break, but this was Joey.

"Okay girls, lunch." announced Monica , "We have a lot to do so onward."

"Alright General Patton." laughed Rachel.


	2. A Ring and a Question

Walking through the jewelry store, Chandler pushed the stroller. Erica pointed at the pretty necklaces in the glass.

"She learning early about jewelry and men." Chandler laughed.

"Yeah I am afraid I have the same problem with Emma, after all she is Rachel's kid too." Ross said.

"Now if Ben starts wanting diamonds." Chandler started.

"Don't even say it in fun." warned Ross. His tone turned serious. "Chandler you've known me for about twenty years right?"

"About, yeah , what 's the problem?" he asked.

"Well it's this whole marriage thing. I am not stupid and I know that Rachel has talked about this with Monica. She wants to be married and to be frankly honest, I am scared to death to propose." Ross admitted.

"You afraid to propose? That's your middle name Ross "Will you marry me " Geller." laughed Chandler.

"I am trying to be serious. I mean it's Rachel . Rachel Green, the girl I spent most of my teenage years drooling over. I just don't want to see another one of my marriages end up at some lawyers office on his desk." Ross said.

"She is also the mother of your daughter and gave up the dream job of a lifetime for you. " Chandler said."Let me put it another way, is she a lesbian?" Did you say the wrong name at your wedding? "

"Well no." said Ross.

"Then you have nothing to fear. I say do it , get it over with and then prepare for Monica to take over your life for the next six months." laughed Chandler.

The clerk stood restlessly behind the counter. "May I help you gentlemen?" she said as she popped her gum.

"Yes I would like to buy my wife a gift for valentines day." answered Chandler.

The clerk popped up and brought a beautiful bracelet out from under the counter. "It's diamond, three karats, and is on sale for three thousand."

Chandler took out his credit card. "Okay wrap it up and my brother in law wants to see your engagement rings." he said.

"Have you forgotten I have two rings at home in my desk? I think I am good." said Ross.

"Do you really want to give her a ring that has such bad memories attached to it? And do you really want to give her a ring that was given to her by Joey?" Chandler asked sincerely.

"Okay let me see the two karat rings then?" Ross said.

Erica kept pointing at the shiny objects. "No Erica I am afraid that Daddy won't be the one buying one of those." sighed Chandler.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, Joey sat in his dressing room. He looked at the pictures he had on his dresser. One of his favorites was a picture of Phoebe and him. He had a sad look in his eyes as he remembered how happy she was when she married Mike. To hear that their marriage was over , he wished he could be there for her. He knew what it was like to be the odd friend out.

Looking at his script, he saw in next week's episode he was only in two scenes. He could do it, he could have those scenes pretaped and then spend valentines with his dear friend. He picked up his cell

"Lauren , it 's Joey, I got some family business in NY , so I was planning to spend a few days there. Do you suppose we can pretape my stuff so I can leave? Great. Thanks."

He then dialed the airlines. After that he was going to call Phoebe, but then he thought no this will be her valentines surprise.

Holding the ring up to the light, Ross examined it closely. It seemed to have a sparkle that none of the other rings had.

"I'll take this one. " he announced. Ross pulled out his credit card and Chandler put his arm around his shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing man." he smiled. "But tomorrow's the big night. How can you plan it so fast?"

"When we are done here, we have a few stops to make, like the planetarium?" Ross suggested. "I haven't forgotten how I wanted to do it , I'm not that old yet."

"Then let's go my friend." Chandler said as Ross grabbed the ring and they pushed the stroller out the door.

Phoebe walked slowly into her old apartment. It just seemed so friendly and peace filled. That is what she needed right now. She put the pictures of her and Mike away and picked up her guitar. Whenever she was low she would always play a song.

Smelly cat , smelly cat why aren't they feeding you?

Smelly cat smelly cat , it's not your fault..

Somehow right now..that is exactly how she felt….


	3. Something so Right

Joey hurried into the apartment. Michael was glad to see that his uncle was home. But Joey didn't have time for chit chat , he had to be back at the studio in an hour.

"So Joey, where are you off to?" asked Michael.

"I gotta do some extra work so I can go away for a few days." Joey said as he rummaged through his drawers. He needed to find his credit card fast.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"New York." Joey answered. "If someone calls don't tell them anything. I want it to be a surprise." Joey said as he found it and exited through the door.

"Were you a good boy for Mommy?" said Chandler as he held his son high up in the air.

"Careful I don't want our son's head bumped on the ceiling." Monica warned.

"You mean like you did to your nephew's?" laughed Chandler.

"You have room to talk , Mr I left the baby on the bus." laughed Monica.

Monica tried to look in the stroller.

"It's not going to do you any good, it's not in there." smiled Chandler. "And your parents called, they can sit tomorrow night."

"I thought they would be watching Emma. I was going to ask Phoebe ."

"It turns out that believe it or not Sandra and Leonard are both watching Emma." Chandler said.

"Must be pretty special for something like that to happen." commented Monica.

"It is believe me." Chandler had opened his mouth too much again.

Monica stopped for a minute. It had crossed her mind since it was Valentine's Day. "Do you know something Chandler Bing?"

"Oh no you don't I am not talking. " Chandler said as he backed away from Monica.

"You know something, something that has to do with Ross and Rachel?" said Monica accusingly.

"No I don't ." announced Chandler.

"Wait a minute, you went to a jewelry store didn't you? My dumb brother is finally going to propose!" squealed Monica.

"You didn't hear it from me." Chandler.yelled. "Alright he is going to take her out to dinner and than he is going to propose at the planetarium ."

"Oh my God, that is so romantic." Monica cooed. "Why can't you be like that?"

"If you remember, I was going to propose that one night , but then your big tree of an ex boyfriend showed up." Chandler said waving his arms.

"Ah and you were jealous?" Monica said as she hugged Chandler.

"Damn right I was." he said .

Ross came in the door humming The Way You Look Tonight. Rachel was sitting on the leather sofa looking through her latest issue of In Style magazine.

"Someone is in a good mood?" she said leafing through her magazines.

"Well I have a lot to be thankful for." Ross said.

"Hon , this is Valentines Day , not Thanksgiving." Rachel countered.

"Not tonight Rachel , in fact , you are going to be so sorry for everything you have ever said insulting to me." Ross said as he walked away .

"Ross, come on tell me, what are you planning?" Rachel said as she got up from the couch and followed him. "Come on, what is it?"

"It's a surprise and you are just going to have to wait." Ross said as he went into Emma's room.

"Hi Emma, did Mommy and you have fun shopping today?" Ross said as he held his two year old daughter.

"Mommy buy pretty." she said. "Pretty for Daddy."

"Well Emma tomorrow Mommy's getting the biggest surprise of her life." Ross said as he held Emma and stroked her head.

Phoebe looked at the clock. It was midnight. She went to the DVD player and put in Sleepless in Seattle. She held her carton of ice cream in her hand as she spooned the chocolate into her mouth.

"Happy Valentines Day Phoebe." she cried.

As the movie started , the buzzer went off. "Coming, coming, " she said as she slammed the player on pause. She went downstairs and saw him standing there with a suitcase in his hand and a bouquet of flowers.

"How you doin?" he smiled.


	4. My Funny Valentine

Phoebe just stood with her mouth open. He had flowers in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Joey, oh Joey!" she screamed as she threw her arms around him.

Joey hugged his dear friend. He knew this is where he was needed right now. Hollywood could wait for a few days, he was needed here.

"These are for you, Pheebs, Happy Valentines." he smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"Come on Big Daddy, give momma a kiss." she said jokingly.

Joey leaned over and planted his lips on hers. He had kissed her before , but for some odd reason , it was never like this. She was kissing him back and there was definitely feelings . He took her in his arms and then started to stroke her head. She moved her hands to his well defined butt and his mouth began to open. His tongue started to move in to her mouth and he could feel his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"Let's go upstairs Pheebs, I am tired and it was a long flight." he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

There was definitely something different this time.

The sun rose on the perfect day for lovers. Monica busily prepared breakfast for her husband and her children. As she stood in the kitchen, her husband encircled his arms around her.

"My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine." he softly sang.

"Not funny Bing."she said as she moved away.

"But that 's what you love about me, Happy Valentines Day, Mrs. Bing." he said as he pulled out a card.

Monica opened the envelope it had a picture of Big Ben and downtown London in it. The card simply read , this is where you stole my heart.

"I uh did it on my computer at work. I know you like all the mush and everything so," Chandler shyly said.

"I think it is the most beautiful card I have ever seen." Monica sighed. Suddenly from one of the high chairs there was a loud squeal. "I think someone is hungry, come on Daddy, we've got babies to feed."

Monica took Erica and Chandler took Jack and started to feed them from their tiny bottles. Suddenly the only sound that could be heard was the tiny babies sucking at the bottles. They looked at each other and smiled. Could their lives BE any more perfect?

"Alright Big Apple, today's the day, if you don't have it for her by now, well don't bother coming home tonight . That' s right it's Valentines Day and on our request line this morning we have our first request. It's Ross from Manhattan to his girlfriend Rachel …an oldie but a goodie ..U2 With or Without You…"

Rachel jumped from the shower holding her towel around her. She held it with one hand as she ran out to the kitchen.

"Ross, the radio, the song?" she squealed.

"Do you remember when I played that song the first time?" he asked.

"Yeah it was when we first were trying to get together and you listened to those two idiots about making the list. You dedicated it to me that night in the rain." Rachel reminisced.

"Happy Valentines sweetie," he said as he pulled a card from the counter.

The card was dark blue with a couple sitting in a meadow looking up and looking at a clear night sky. In it were the words , "Our love must have been meant to be , it was written in the stars." Rachel smiled and kissed Ross on the cheek

"So what do we have here?" she said as she looked at the breakfast. "Hmm toast, eggs, and bacon." she said. "Pancakes too? Boy did you go out of your way this morning." she exclaimed.

"Well I just wanted to show both of my girls that I love them very much." he sweetly said.

Emma toddled from the bedroom. She was wearing her pajamas and clutching her beloved Hugsy. "Emma hungry daddy." she said as she wrapped her arms around Ross' legs.

"Well Daddy is making a special breakfast because it's valentines day. And Valentines Day is the day that daddies show their little princesses and their mommies how special they are to them. And no one is more special to Daddy then his Emma and her beautiful, gorgeous, sexy mommy." after that Ross leaned in and began to kiss Rachel very passionately.

"Mommy and daddy are kissing again." she squealed.

Quickly they pulled away from each other since Emma was watching the whole passionate scene .

"That child is going to be severely damaged when she gets older." Rachel said.

"Especially if she ever finds out how she came to be." Ross said.

Next a Valentines Day surprise awaits the girls…keep those reviews coming.


	5. New Developments

Phoebe laid in the bed as he had his hand tangled in her blonde locks. She looked over at the familiar face. As he slept, he had the sweetest smile on his face. She ran her fingers through his brown tousled hair. He slept like a tiny baby.

What had happened here? He was her best friend and now they laid in the same bed. She had felt so bad since Mike left her. She thought there would never be anyone to love her again. Was it desperation that drove her to sleep with Joey? Or maybe this was something that was destined to happen.

"Good morning Pheebs." Joey uttered.

"Happy Valentines Day." Phoebe smiled.

Monica hadn't felt well for quite a while. She thought that maybe she was coming down with the flu. This was her third trip to the bathroom. Chandler didn't notice because he was in the nursery changing Jack. Monica splashed herself with water and looked in the mirror.

" Could it be?" whispered Monica. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the the pregnancy test. Pulling the apparatus out of the box, she removed the wrapper and looked at the plastic strip. Here's hoping she thought as she started the test.

"Emma, Daddy's up to something. Can you tell mommy what that is?" Rachel said as she held her young daughter.

The child merely looked up at her mother with her brown eyes. "Mommy pretty for Daddy." she simply said.

"Boy you don't take after me at all. Mommy is one of the biggest gossips at work. She can never keep a secret." Rachel grimaced.

"Interrogating your own child, shame on you Rachel." Ross said from behind.

"Oh Ross! You scared me, I thought you left already." Rachel exclaimed.

"You can wait until tonight, and trust me, it will worth the wait." Ross said as he kissed her.

After that , he picked up his briefcase and walked out the door.

Rachel had a funny feeling. After she was sure he was gone, she went into the study and opened the bottom drawer. Rummaging through its contents, she noticed they were gone.

Joey and Phoebe walked down the familiar street. Hand and hand they strolled into Central Perk. This was a good feeling. Joey walked Phoebe over to the couch and he himself went to the counter.

"Joey." exclaimed Gunther. "Well this is a surprise." he smiled.

"Great to be back Gunther." he smiled.

"So how is Hollywood?" Gunther asked anxiously.

"Fine, could I have a cup of herbal tea and cup of coffee.?" Joey asked.

"Sure, does anyone else know you're here.?" he asked.

"Nope just Pheebs. It's valentines day and they all have their own lives."

Gunther turned away and started to get the coffee. Memories came back to his mind of his unrequited love, Rachel. Softly he began to sob.

"Why him my Rachel, why not me?" he sighed.

Monica checked her watch. Her hands shook as she picked up the tiny strip of plastic She turned it over and saw two strips of blue. With tears in her eyes, she put her hands to her mouth. "Thank you God, oh thank you." she whispered.

She decided when her parents came by, she would wait. After all, both her and Chandler wanted their own child. She remembered when Phoebe and Rachel were pregnant. She wanted to experience the wonder of motherhood that they both did. She especially wanted Chandler to be by her side in the delivery room and deliver his own baby this time. His flesh and blood.

A baby, Monica felt like she was living in a dream. This would be her and Chandler's , half Bing and half Geller. She secretly hoped they would have the sandy hair and icicle blue eyes of Chandler's. But maybe not his sarcastic wit or her metabolism.

Emma would have a cousin by blood. Jack and Erica would be big brother and sister to this new baby. She hoped that Chandler would be as excited as she was. This would be a very special valentine for him indeed.

"Honey are you alright?" Chandler said as she sat on the toilet. She hid the plastic strip. He would know soon enough.

As the girls prepare and primp, the guys ponder the future.


	6. Preparations

Rachel had started to get ready for tonight. Sandra had just left with Emma and a bag. When questioned, Sandra just smiled and said "It's a surprise." With a kiss from her angel , Rachel closed the door.

Safely outside, Emma loudly said, "Daddy marry Mommy."

Sandra looked over to make sure that Rachel didn't hear, then she turned to her and said, "That's right sweetheart." Emma smiled contently. At last she was going to have her family.

Monica looked in the mirror. She stood in her robe and bent over to look like she had a stomach. In her head , she was imagining that she was nine months pregnant. She already felt so maternal and she just found out.

"MONICA!" Judy called from the downstairs.

"Hi mom, the babies are all ready and packed. I really appreciate this." Monica gushed.

"Well I love to spend time with my grandchildren, ALL of them," Judy stressed. Sometimes Monica thought that the favoritism between the two Geller siblings was an inherited trait. Judy would want to spend time with Emma because of her being Ross' child. Judy loved all her grandchildren equally from her oldest, Ben to the Bing twins.

Monica brought out the two car seats and the two little bundled up babies in them.

"Any exciting plans for tonight?" Monica asked.

"Well your father and I were just going to watch some movies and take care of these two sweeties." Judy said.

Judy carried Erica and Monica carried Jack , soon her mother was on her way back to Long Island. It was going to be a big night in the Geller family, a new baby and an engagement. Monica walked back in.

Snow drifted down on the ground. NYU students were busily hurrying to their next class. Ross walked along, caught in thought. Tonight had to be perfect .

He could see it now. Her hair was piled on top of her head , tiny tendrils spiraled around her perfect face. A veil hides the tears of happiness in her eyes. She carries a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower , and the gown transforms her into an angel, his angel. Standing in front and beside him, were his two best friends in the world , Joey and Chandler. As she took her place beside him, a smile crossed his face.

"Hi Dr. Geller." a young student's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hi Tiffany, any big plans for tonight?" Ross said. As a teacher, he always took an interest in his students.

"My boyfriend says he has special plans for tonight. I think he is going to ask me to marry him." Tiffany said with excitement.

Young love. The kind of he had not so long . He had to admit Rachel made him feel that way again. A man headed toward forty, with two children couldn't feel this way. Could he?

"Well Tiffany, believe it or not, that's exactly what I am doing tonight." Ross shyly admitted.

"That is so cool. Congratulations." she smiled. "Happy Valentines Day Dr. Geller." Tiffany said as she walked away.

He smiled , the whole world was in love and so was he.

Chandler sat as his desk as he looked at the screen. The ad copy sat in front of him about a man giving his daughter away.

"For her future." the slogan read. On the storyboard there was a picture of an older man in a tuxedo walking his young daughter down the aisle at her wedding.

Chandler folded his hands under his chin. His thoughts carried him into a reverie.

Erica was now a grown woman. Her raven colored hair was crowned with a veil. An older more distinguished Chandler held his daughter's arm as they started down the aisle. Her cousin, Emma lead the procession as she wore a stunning lavender gown.

In the aisles, sat Judy alone. Jack had passed away several years before. Nora was still the picture of youth in her inappropriate dress. Charles however looked more the stately matriarch in a black dress with pearls.

Phoebe sat next to Joey. Her hair was grayish blonde and braided. Still the ever youthful hippie, she wore a long skirt and a homemade necklace around her neck. Joey had his arm around her. His hair was now almost gone and he was no longer the slim actor. He specialized in character parts now.

Rachel wiped her eyes. It hadn't been too long ago that she had to bury her husband. A young man with blonde hair sat and put his arm around her to ease the pain. Rachel 's hair was still golden but she had the tears of a broken heart. Next to her was Monica wearing a large light blue hat. Her hands were filled with Kleenex. Her heart was filled with love as she saw her daughter . As Chandler with his graying temples gave his daughter to the man of her dreams, Monica wiped her eyes.

The minister said, "Who gives this woman to this man.?"

Chandler stood up as his voice shook. "Her mother and I do."

"Got the copy done, Bing?" his young supervisor said.

"Right here." he said as he handed the storyboard and printed the copy from his computer.

The young girl stood over his desk and looked over the pages."I like it. I hope our client likes it as well.Good job Chandler. I will fax this to Chicago." she walked away.

Chandler took the bracelet from his desk. Thoughts of the night to come made him look up to the sky and thank the eminent deity for having a woman like Monica love him.

Phoebe came out of the bedroom. "You said you had a surprise." she said.

"Fancy Pheebs, you're my girl, you are being wined and dined Hollywood style tonight." Joey said sweetly. "Now go put on something fancy." he ordered.

Joey sat in a suit as he realized something. He not only considered her his friend, but there had been something he had wanted to say for years. He only said it once before to a girl , and ironically enough she was also a friend.

Joey stared off into the distance. He could see the beautiful Pacific roaring in the background. The surf came up onto the beach as he held her hand. The ocean wind blew her long blonde hair as she brushed it from her face. He took his hands and moved the loose strands as well.

"God Phoebe, you are so beautiful." Joey whispered.

"Joey everything is so perfect, the dinner, the wine, this day." Phoebe smiled. "You are the most romantic man I had ever been with. Plus I get the Joey lovin." she giggled.

"Phoebe you are my best friend, my soul mate, and the only woman I will ever truly love. You believed in me and helped me to make my dreams come true. I have always thought of you as one of my special sisters. You are also the reason I get up in the morning just to look at you. You're incredible . Phoebe.?" he started to say as he pulled the velvet box from his pants. "Phoebe Buffay, I love you , will you marry me?"

"How's this Joey?" she said as she walked out of her bedroom. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a stunning black gown.

"You're gorgeous Pheebs, you look like a movie star." Joey said. "Now let's go, the limousine is waiting." He wrapped his arm around Phoebe and walked downstairs. This was going to be a night to remember for everyone.


	7. The Start of a Special Night

I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. It has been fun to write..I loved writing for Joey and Phoebe and promise to do a Joey Phoebe fic in the future. Valentines day is one of my favorite holidays and I hope you all have a nice one…oh and a happy birthday to jen..

On to Valentines…friends style…

Monica sat down on the couch. The stereo was playing the song.

"Oh my darling you are wonderful tonight."

The door opened as Chandler walked into a dark living room filled with candles. Monica sat on the couch with the flames shadowing her face. His had to catch his breath as he realized just how beautiful she was. Her hair was lose and touched her shoulders, she swallowed and got up from the couch.

Chandler smiled and took Monica in his arms. "It's so quiet and peaceful. No kids?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad have them." she smiled. "Tonight it is just about us." she said as she led him over to the sofa.

So caught up in them moment, he forgot the roses in his hand. "These are for you." he said handing them to her. She took them and smelled them .

"They are lovely."she said.

"They are as beautiful as the woman who is holding them." Chandler said.

"Well I know my husband has had a hard day. So I have made him his favorite drink."Monica said as she gave Chandler a tall glass with a crazy straw. "I poured a YooHoo in a glass for you."

"Yumm." he cried "Mon you are the best."

Rachel stood in her slip as she went through her closet of dresses. That was it . She took it off the hanger and put it over her head. It was black and strapless. The material was thin and sheer. She reached back to zip up the dress. She admired herself in the mirror as she twirled for her own pleasure. Going to the dresser, she pulled out a necklace and struggled to put it around her neck. Luckily a pair of hands, took it from her .

"Here let me do that." he said.

"This is the one thing that I appreciate having a man for." she said as she lifted her hair.

"Just this?' he scorned.

"No also this." Rachel said as she turned around and threw her arms around Ross' neck and they began to kiss. His hands moved around her waist and her hands moved through his dark hair.

"We don't have time for this now." he said as he forced himself to push away from her. "I have to go change and then we have reservations at eight. First of all we'll have drinks at the Four Seasons and then dinner at the Plaza. Then there is something very special later on. And then, we can take advantage of the fact that our daughter isn't here and we can .."

"Sssh it's valentines and we can talk about that later." Rachel said. Ross just shrugged his shoulders and went into the bedroom.

Rachel smiled , she knew what was in store.

A chauffeur held the door of the limo open and the driver stepped out, "Here you are, Mr. Tribbiani."

"Joey a limo?" squealed Phoebe.

"Perks of a star. He said . "After you." Joey said. Phoebe got in and the limo took off.

Ross came out of the bedroom. He had on a black tuxedo and a white scarf around the neck. He grabbed her coat and put it over her . Out the door they went.

Rachel looked up and saw the Empire State Building in the distance. On the side were two hearts, lit up for all the world to see.

"Look hon, just like in the movie." Rachel said as she got in their car. She pointed to the skyscraper with the red hearts on the side.

"Yeah it's going to be a special night." he said as Rachel closed the door and the car pulled away.


	8. Price of Fame

Phoebe looked around the limousine. It was huge and filled with bottled water and every liquor she could think of. She rested her hand on Joey's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"My producer told me of a really great place to hear folk singers and I knew you would enjoy something like that. They also serve some of the best vegetarian dishes in the city." Joey said.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. " Phoebe smiled.

"No one is more special to me than you Pheebs." Joey said. He took her hand and leaned over to kiss her again.

Monica walked out to the kitchen and opened the oven. "I made you a special valentines dinner, macaroni and cheese and cut up hot dogs." Monica held the hot dish with her potholders and brought it to the candlelit table. "I even put it on the good china. Minus of course what Rachel and her crazy sister broke."

"I remember the first time you made macaroni for me. I wouldn't eat Thanksgiving food, so you made me macaroni and cheese. That was the first time we met." Chandler said.

"And the following year, I cut off your toe." she laughed.

"Hey I was a jerk, okay ?" Chandler said.

"Yeah the jerk I married. Did you know when Rachel first moved in, we sat around and talked about you guys?" Monica said earnestly.

"Really what did you say about me?" Chandler asked curiously.

"I said you were more sophisticated than you looked." Monica said as she dished out the food.

"And Phoebe?" he asked.

"She said that Joey was more tender then he let on. Mustn't have been that good Rachel dropped him so fast after Barbados." Monica said as she started to eat.

"We'll never know the full story, but I think it had to do with the Joey's feelings for Ross. He didn't want to do anything to hurt him. " Chandler said as he sipped his wine. "Sure you don't want any?" he said as she poured some more from the bottle.

"Nope I'm good," smiled Monica.

Drinks were done and they were now bringing the check for dinner. Ross took out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. He took Rachel's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Remember our first valentines day?" he said.

"You brought me daisies and we didn't have a reservation, so we ended up spending the night at your apartment . If I remember right it wasn't all bad." Rachel reminisced.

"Yep it hasn't been all bad, has it Rach?" Ross asked.

"Not at all." she smiled and moved her stocking feet up his leg.

"Someone's horny tonight?" he whispered. "Don't worry I have some interesting things planned for later." he slyly said.

The waiter returned and handed him the slip and his card. Ross signed it. "Thank you very much folks, Happy Valentines, " the waiter said looking at the tip.

"Well remember when I said I had something else planned? It's time Rach." Ross said as they got up from the table.

Phoebe sipped her elderberry wine and nibbled on her mushroom croquettes. Joey wished he could enjoy the same kind of food, but this is the kind of stuff Phoebe liked.

"I saw a sandwich place down the street. Could you run and get me a meatball sub. I 'll pay for it , I'm a tv star and this isn't my kind of food." Joey whined and handed the waiter a fifty. "You don't mind do you Pheebs?" he asked.

"No I know how my man loves his sandwiches." she said as she gobbled her eggplant parmigiana.

"You called me your man." Joey smiled.

"Joey is this the beginning of something big?" Phoebe asked.

"It might, but I don't want to start telling the world yet." Joey said. "I couldn't bear to go through what they went through if we broke up."

"Okay for now it's our little secret." she sighed. When they turned around a flashbulb went off in their face.

"Joey Tribbiani and his new woman." the photographer smiled and ran out.

"So much for keeping it a secret ." Phoebe complained.

"Yeah but Chandler wasn't on a network at the time." Joey whined.

Oh the price of fame.

Ross pulled the car into the parking deck. He got out of the car and came around to open the door. Rachel got out of the car and Ross tied a silk handkerchief around her eyes.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"This is the last part of our night. Just hold on to me and I'll lead you there." Ross said.

"Is this really necessary?' she said.

"Believe me you won't be sorry." Ross said.

Okay my apologies for the next chapter ..sorry mondler fans..each couple will get their own chapter ..next one is for the Ross and Rachel fans..keep reviewing…


	9. The Way You Look Tonight

"When can I take off this stupid blindfold or is this part of the kinkiness you promised?" Rachel said.

"No just trust me , okay. Hold on to my arm because I know how hard it is to walk in those things." Ross said.

"Those things are called Manolo Bialaks." Rachel retorted. "Now you are keeping something from me, what is it?"

"Just step up the steps one at a time." Ross said as he guided her up the stairs."Good, now another one."

"Good night Charlie, any big plans tonight?" the guard at the museum asked the man in the projection booth.

"Just helping out a professor at NYU tonight that's all." he quietly said.

"Oh well happy valentine's , I'm heading home to the missus." the guard said as he walked out the door.

Charlie put the special program in as requested. He cued the music up and watched as the last preparations were put in place. He left the booth and took the ancient blanket that had been requested from the prehistoric display. He spread it out on the stage and poured the juices into the goblets.

"Okay Rach, I am going to leave you for a few minutes and I want you to stay right here." Ross said as he slowly left Rachel teetering on the high heels.

He couldn't help but look back at her with a tear in his eyes. So many nights , so many dreams, a thousand years it seemed. But this is where it all started .

Her words echoed in his mind "You were worth the wait and I don't just mean tonight."

This was it. There was no turning back now. Ross took a deep breath and walked in the door. He saw the candles glowing and the lilies filling the aisles .He also saw the juice boxes sitting there.

"Well Ross, is this what you had in mind?" Charlie said as he motioned around the large room.

"It's perfect . Just perfect. Exactly what she deserves." he said as he brushed another tear away. "I feel like I am standing in the middle of a dream and I am afraid I am going to wake up."

Ross cell went off "Now who could be calling now?" he answered it. "Hello?"

"Did you do it yet?" Monica called out excitedly.

"I might have known, no Mon, that is what I was going to do right now. And if you want to hear all the details, then you will hang up and let me propose to my girlfriend." Ross said. "Good bye Monica." he put the phone back in his pocket. He had something to do.

"Now Charlie the music is cued and the program has been programmed into the projector.?" Ross said.

"It's all set, but you are going to have to get rid of all of these flowers and candles by morning." Charlie said. "Don't want to get in trouble now."

"I will, thanks , so much." Ross said. "Next week, the beers are on me."

"Counting on it." Charlie smiled. "We'll toast your engagement. Happy Valentines my friend." Charlie said as he went into the booth. He pushed a few switches and the large room went to black. "You are set, I 'm outta here." Charlie left through the door.

Ross walked out of the door and took Rachel by the arm. "This way." he softly said.

The music started so softly and you could hear the bass of the piano and the tenor of Tony Bennett….

Someday when I'm feeling low and the world is cold..I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight.

Rachel was hearing the music and it evoked something in her. Something was going on. It was definitely something wonderful and she started to smile.

"Okay now." Ross said as he ripped the handkerchief off.

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't …no it couldn't be? The place that was where they had their first date was filled with flowers and candles flickered in the dark.

"Oh Ross." she said with tears in her voice.

"Happy Valentines Day sweetie." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"This is incredible. It's almost like you described it ." Rachel started to say.

"That night at my parents anniversary. But that's not all." he smiled as the lights came slowly down again.

The dome was filled with twinkling little stars. It was as if they were outside in a meadow looking up at the stars. But then a pattern of them spelled out a special question…

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Rachel put her hands over her opened mouth. "Oh my God." she sighed.

"Well what is your answer?" Ross asked anxiously.

"I think my answer is yes." she whispered wiping away her tears of happiness.

Ross took the box from his pocket. He opened it and took the ring and put it on her out stretched finger. "I'll have you know, I traded in the other two rings for this one. A new ring for a new beginning."

Rachel 's eyes continued to water. "You were worth the wait and I don't just mean tonight. I'm glad I got off that plane. I love you so much."

The music continued to play. .."May I have a dance with my future wife?" Ross asked as he swept Rachel to the one place there wasn't a flower or candle.

Her head was on his shoulder, just as it had been for almost a hundred years. He felt her soft skin close to his face. She could lean on this man and know that nothing would ever change . He would love her forever as he did that night so long ago.

"That's not all." he said as he motioned to the place with the fur blanket and the two juice boxes.

"You remembered everything." Rachel said as they walked up the auditorium's steps hand in hand. She sat down and picked up the box "Cran grape?"

"To us ," he picked up his glass and they toasted each other.

"Shame about Emma and I bet we have to leave soon." Rachel said.

"Well actually Emma is being watched by your mom and dad and we have this place until morning." Ross said as he smiled.

"Well in that case, prepare to get lucky, Dr. Geller, "Rachel said as she pushed Ross to the floor and started to take off his tie. This time she loosened it first.

Her lips exploded on to his . There was nothing that would ever break them apart again. His mouth was clamped to hers and his hands grabbed at her shoulders. Rolling around like two animals in heat, he moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss it. In a new motion, he took his tongue and ran it across the bare skin of her shoulders. She shuttered and quaked when he did this.

Wrapping her leg around his, she moved around on the animal skin as he began to unzip her dress. Tossing the designer creation to the floor , she slid her stocking feet up his pants leg. His jacket flew off next and then she started to remove the dress shirt he was wearing.

He started to unbuckle the belt, when Rachel slapped his hands away. "No let me do it." she evilly smiled. Her manicured hands slipped into his pants as she unfastened his fly. Soon they were laying on the rug and holding each other close.

Rolling over on top of her , Ross put his legs around her tiny body and seemed to making her feel him inside of her. It couldn't get any better than this she thought. With each pulsing movement, he connected himself further and further to her. She bit her lip as she felt him inside her. It wasn't pain , but pleasure. Not just sex , but lovemaking in it's purest form. Finally he stopped, and Rachel let out a contented sigh.

"Well how was that?" he asked as he laid on her with sweat pouring off his tanned, body.

"As I have said before, the best I ever had." she whispered after taking a sip of juice.

Rachel laid down and closed her eyes. She laid her head on his chest and put her newly engaged hand over his shoulder. This was the way it would be for the rest of their lives.

next chapter Phoebe and Joey and their night on the town...


	10. Joey to the Rescue

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration…or my own personal Ross…he knows who he is…

He gave me the idea for it and is behind All of my dreams…

Joey held his hands up as he shielded him and Phoebe from the flashbulbs. Phoebe tried to duck away as well. This was just life for a big star now. He smiled and tried to remember what his agent Bobby said about being friendly and not being aloof to the media.

Down the street a small dog was standing on the corner. Oblivious to what was going on, the tiny animal crossed the busy NY street. A taxi driver turned his head to see what was all the commotion was about.

When he did, he failed to see the small dog in front of his cab. All he heard was the thud.

"Joey! Joey! Oh my God! Look at that poor little puppy." Phoebe said as she saw the lifeless animal laying on the street.

Joey had always loved animals. He couldn't stand to see the small little brown dog hurt. He pushed aside the crowds and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Pulling her , they soon were standing by the side of the dog.

"Is this guy nuts, this is New York for Chris sake!" the one photographer said. "They'd rather run him over than stop."

"Wait there may be a story here." the reporter said as she put down her notebook eager to see what the star was going to do.

"He has a heartbeat and he's breathing." Joey said as he looked at the wounded animal.

"Good, we just need to take him to the vet's , maybe he isn't so bad after all." Phoebe said. "I've never seen this side of you before Joey. Do you really like all animals?"

"All except that damn monkey of Ross'. That thing wouldn't let go of my leg. " Joey confessed as he moved the fur away on the dog's bent body.

"You know so much about animals." Phoebe gushed.

"Well when I was a kid, I wanted to be a veterinarian. That is until I found out you had to stick your hands up a cow." Joey confessed.

"Like in that movie. You know with that guy that looks like Chandler? Serving Sara.?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah I just met Liz Hurley. She is as hot in person as she is on the screen." Joey said.

Phoebe started to push the dog's fur away from his injury.

"But she still isn't as hot as you Pheebs." Joey said ."Now let's get this doggy taken care of. We'll take him to the vet."

Phoebe blushed.

Joey lifted up the dog and cradled him in his arms. This didn't seem to deter the media at all. It seemed to make them more apt to chase them.

"I hope you don't mind this change of plans, Pheebs?" Joey said sweetly.

"Not at all." she smiled. This somehow made Joey even more desirable to her by helping this dog.

Joey carried the dog and put him into the limo until the driver stopped him.

"That beast is not riding in this car. Who knows what kind of filth he's been in?" the driver screamed.

"I am Joey Tribbiani and this is my limo for the night. If I choose to bring a dog with me, then that is my business. If you don't agree with that, then maybe I will talk to my network and see if they would like to use another company." Joey screamed as he defended the dog.

"Ooh I love a man with power." Phoebe cooed.

The limo driver just shrugged and opened the door. "Sorry Mr. Tribbiani." He took the dog from his hands and laid him on the carpeted floor.

As the car pulled away, Joey and Phoebe held the injured animals and stroked his fur.

"You are going to be alright, little doggy. "Joey smiled.

Phoebe leaned over and gave him a kiss. "This is the best valentines day ever. Not just because I am with my best friend, but because I think I love him."

The door opened at the vet's. All of the media were there. The driver stopped the limo and opened the door. Phoebe and Joey sat on the floor by the injured dog and remained joined together by their lips.

Flashbulbs went off and cameras rolled.

"This is my girlfriend, Phoebe Buffay, I have loved her for a long time. Now the world needs to know. I love this woman." Joey said as he and Phoebe lifted the dog and carried him into the pet hospital.

They sat anxiously as the dog was being worked on. Joey held Phoebe's hands as they both anxiously awaited the outcome.

The doctor opened the door and the dog ran out. Other than a bandage, he was fine.

"Thid dog brought us together what shall we name him?" asked Joey.

"How about Ken Adams.?" Phoebe smiled as she leaned over for another kiss.

It was official Phoebe and Joey were in love.

next Chandler get a surprise..the best one ever..


	11. We're Having a Babymy baby and me

Monica sat as her husband gorged himself on this simple fare. It took so little to make him happy these days. It was as if he had spent his whole life trying to find the love he didn't have as a child.

There was one thing in common, she herself had felt unloved as a child. This was possibly the single cause of her overeating and her weight problems. Added to the fact that she was constantly being compared to her overachieving brother.

"How is it?' she asked.

"Delicious, why aren't you eating?" he asked as he noticed her not enjoying the simple meal.

"I just wanted to watch you enjoy. That has always been the best part of cooking for you." Monica lied. She wanted to scream it and shout it.

"I'm pregnant."

But Monica wanted to wait. This was such big news. There had been so many false alarms and she could still hear the words of the doctor who predicted it would never happen. There were the miscarriages and the tears after they moved.

The last one was so painful , right after the move to Westchester. But she was surrounded by the love of her husband, two wonderful little babies, and the most loving friends in the world. Even her mother held her hand and assured her that her doctor could be wrong. She had been told the same thing and now she had two children who as adults made her proud.

"Well I'm done . So it's time for presents." he smiled and walked over to the couch. Taking the package from his briefcase, he handed it to Monica.

"Wonder what it is?" she asked. She tore the paper from the small box and opened it. Her eyes opened with wonder as she took the bracelet from the velvet lined box. "It's it's gorgeous, I love you so much." she said as she jumped into his arms.

"Now I have a surprise for you. It can't be put in a box or wrapped but I hope you 'll like it." Monica said. She sat back quietly and leaned forward.

"I… mean… we are going to have a baby." she said as she held onto his hands.

"A baby, our own baby. Are you sure?" Chandler said amazed.

"I took a test this afternoon and then another, and both times were positive." she smiled. "Our own baby Bing!' she squealed.

"I'm going to be a daddy again!" he yelled and hoisted Monica into his arms.

"You know what this means don't you?" Monica said.

"We have got a lot to do." he smiled. "And people to call." he said as he picked up the phone.

"It can wait, everyone we know is celebrating today." Monica said. "Hey this is great. I have finally beat that dumb brother of mine in something…one marriage …three children…ha ha ha."

"Good old non competitive Monica." Chandler laughed.

"I don't care . I am going to be pregnant. I am going to have a fat stomach and eat whatever I want." Monica screamed as she hugged Chandler.

"Great just like when you were in high school." Chandler laughed.

"What do you think our child will be like.?" Monica asked.

"I want them to have your eyes and your dark hair. I want them to have your spirit and your caring. But I don't want them to be a little neat freak." he said earnestly.

"I want them to have your smile. I want them to be as loving as you are, and yes I wouldn't mind if they had your sense of humor." Monica said as she stroked Chandler's hair.

"Really?" he said.

"I do ."she smiled.

"Speaking of I do, do you think he's done it yet?" Chandler asked.

"Probably , but tonight is a night for love, let them have tonight. Tomorrow it's our turn." Monica said.

"What do you mean?" asked Chandler surprised.

"When we got engaged, I caught those two making out in the hall. Rachel and I had a huge fight about her stealing my thunder. I told her that the night they engaged their engagement, I would announce I was pregnant." Monica said.

"Well I don't know about you,but I think we should take advantage of the peace and quiet" Chandler said as he pulled Monica to the bedroom. He shut the door.

The gang finds out the news…Thunder gets stolen big time…


	12. There's Got to Be A Morning After

The sun came up in New York and it was just a normal day. Except for the six friends. For them life had been altered .

Rachel slowly rolled over and looked over to the man at her side. She looked down at the ring on her left hand. Was this the way life was going to be? No she couldn't start freaking out. She was engaged. It was a weird feeling . Engaged.

"Good morning.' Ross whispered. "Quite a night huh?" he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Making sure that history didn't repeat itself. All clear." He took her in his arms and kissed her in little pecks.

"Mmm morning hubby." she smiled.

"I like the sound of that." he said. "So how are you feeling today? Any regrets?." Ross asked curiously.

"I will admit I was a little nervous this morning and then I saw you and then I knew I made the right choice." Rachel said.

"Well we should probably get dressed and then clean this up. I told my friend Charlie that I would." Ross said as he moved the fur from their bodies.

"Okay," Rachel said, as she grabbed the black dress.

Joey was on the phone, "You're kidding?" he said.

Phoebe walked out from the bedroom as the wrapped the robe around her . "Hey lover." she said huskily.

Joey lifted his finger to his lips. "Another week. But I still get paid right? That's great, " he said as he smiled at Phoebe. "Well not great for you, but I can spend some time with my girlfriend." he winked.

Phoebe purred at him.

"Well I guess I will let you get back to the mess. See you when I get back . Bye" Joes turned off his cell phone. "That was my producer. There was a broken pipe that flooded the set. Production is closed down for another week." Joey stated.

"Oh yay, that means I get to spend another week with you." Phoebe screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Why don't we call Chandler and Monica and see what they are up to?" Joey said. "I wouldn't mind going to see them and maybe Ross and Rachel will stop by too."

"I'll call Monica." Phoebe said as she picked up her phone.

The phone rang and Chandler ran to get it. "Hello Bings." he answered.

"Hey Chandler." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs , you sound better." he said.

"Well I have a good reason, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Phoebe said as she handed the phone over to Joey.

"Hey buddy." Joey yelled.

"Joe is that you?" he said excited. "Hey Mon Joey is in town." Monica ran to the phone.

"Yeah I came in for a few days . Are you busy?" Joey asked.

"No I have the day off, . Why don't you come up?" he said.

"Sounds great, I can see the babies and the chick and the duck." he said to Phoebe. "We'll be over later, me and Pheebs okay?" he hung up the phone. "We're going to Westchester." he said as he hugged Phoebe.

"Did you tell them ?" Phoebe asked.

"No we'll tell them together, it'll be our little surprise honey." he said

"I like the sound of that Joey Tribbiani." Phoebe said as she kissed

Him.

"They are coming over later." Chandler said.

Monica came up with an idea, "Let's make this a celebration. A Joey is home ..we are having a baby and they are finally engaged party." she cried. "I'll make food and everyone can celebrate their good news. But the main reason will be our baby." Monica said.

"Isn't that selfish Mon?" Chandler asked.

"She stole my thunder, now I can steal hers." Monica said.

Monica dialed Rachel's cell. "Hello." Rachel said.

"Well do you have any news?" Monica asked.

Rachel looked at Ross. "Should we tell them?" she asked.

"Let's wait." he whispered.

"Well I called to say that Joey is in town and we are having people over . So would you guys like to come over later?" Monica asked.

"Just let us pick up Emma. I 'm sure she would like to see her Uncle Joey.We'll be there later." Rachel said.

"Wait until they hear our news." she said as she put her arm around Ross' neck.

"Chandler go and pick up the kids.I've got a dinner to prepare and a house to clean." Monica said. Her face was glowing. This would be a night to remember.

Sorry this chapter was so short …the real fun will be in the next one.. Thanks for all the great reviews…so keep sending them.


End file.
